Welcome Home
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: Takes place after the end of the manga. Mindless fluff. Edwin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic. My sister is the one who got me hooked. This fanfiction is dedicated to her. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!"

Trisha Elric giggled and clapped her hands in delight as her mother continued to cover her face and pop out again. The baby girl then turned her attention from her mother to the teddy bear in front of her. Winry took that moment to stand up straight and check on her son, Nicolas. Making sure Trisha was still nestled safely in her crib, she exited the room. She walked into Nicolas's room and smiled at the sight.

Nicolas was sleeping soundly with his thumb in his mouth. She walked back into Trisha's room to find that her daughter's eyes were gradually starting to close. She reached over and pressed her lips gently to the baby's head. She continued to pet her head, playing with the soft blonde wisps of hair. Eventually, the baby fell asleep.

Winry sighed and sat down on the rocking chair in the room. She tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She hated when Edward took off like this, though she would never admit it. She knew he always came back, but it was times like this when she wished she could crawl into bed and snuggle up next to him.

She was at least grateful to Edward for giving their children the trait that makes it easy to put them to bed…well, sometimes. She rocked herself slowly, recalling the memories of the past years. She smiled as she remembered the sweeter, happier moments such as their wedding, the birth of their children, their children's first birthdays…

Of course, there were the sad times too, like the fights, the tears, and the worry that ensued whenever he left. She even remembered visiting her parents' grave when she was pregnant with Nicolas. She recalled how hard she had cried, the pain she felt whenever she thought that the only grandparents her children would ever know would be Pinako. She remembered how happy she felt when she saw Edward that day. He had gone to the gravesite and held her, letting her cry herself out. Yes, they faced many hardships, but they had always made it through.

She jumped when then front door suddenly slammed. Taking a brief glance at her daughter, she glided out of the room and closed the door. She practically flew down the stairs. She smiled brightly at the sight of her husband. Edward gave a forceful kick to the doorway, allowing the snow that coated his boots to shatter and fall off. She skipped over and started to help him get out of his snow-covered clothing.

"What are you still doing up? It's…" He paused to check his pocket watch for the time. "...midnight." He said with a frown. Winry shrugged.

"Trisha was being fussy. I ended up playing some games with her until she got drowsy enough to fall asleep." She said while hanging Edward's coat up on the rack. She smiled to herself; the image of Edward's coat simply hanging up somehow made her giddy.

"I'll go start up a bath for you." She said, and started to walk away from him.

"Wait." He said and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She smiled softly and rubbed the arms that wrapped around her. She leaned into him, basking in his presence. Winry had long since known that Edward was not always good with words, but he could always properly convey his feelings with actions.

Edward had long since outgrown his wife and brother. His hair had grown longer and he had more muscles. Pinako had often told him he looked just like Hohenheim, to which Edward would heatedly deny. His arms tightened around her.

"I missed you." He whispered, his nose brushing against her neck. She twisted herself to face him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed.

"I missed you, too." She whispered, burying her face into his chest. The couple stayed that way for a bit longer before they both pulled away, a light blush adorning their cheeks.

"I-I'm gonna take a shower now…" He stuttered before heading up the stairs. His heavy boots banging against each step made Winry wince.

"Edward!" She hissed. He turned around to see his wife pulling at her hair.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"Be quiet when you go upstairs, or else you'll wake Trisha and I am _not_ putting her to bed again." The lad rolled his eyes but smiled. He pulled off his boots, laid them on the stairs, and started to walk up the stairs softly.

"Edward?" Winry's soft voice reached his ears yet again and he turned around to see her smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Welcome home." She said earnestly. Her words touched him. He smiled and walked back down the stairs. He went over to her and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered for a little bit before he finally pulled away.

"Good to be back, Win. Good to be back."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Your opinions make me smile._

_~S.S._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ummm, wow. You guys are crazy! I received so much wonderful feedback that I had to write a sequel of some sort. I have to thank all of you for being so kind. I thought I'd modify how Edward's proposal would go, just a teeny bit. Anyways, I hope you like this as much as the first one._

* * *

"Make sure you oil it every day!"

"Right."

"Check for loose screws!

"Right."

"Make sure you wipe it off really good after bathing!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you even listening?" Winry exclaimed to Edward. The two sat at the station, waiting for the arrival of Edward's train. Winry was upset to learn that he was leaving so soon after telling, or rather showing, her the good news of the brothers getting their bodies back. It felt like that had just arrived and now, so soon, they were leaving.

"Yep…" Edward replied in an uninterested tone. Suddenly, the train rolled into the station, earning a small frustrated groan from Winry. "Oh! The train's here!" Edward called happily. He turned to her and, grinning, chuckled lightly.

"I'm looking forward to it! It's exciting thinking about what awaits me out west!" He told her. Winry smiled and gave a small sigh.

"With that attitude, you'll probably break your armor as soon as you leave." She sulked.

"So? That's more money for you." He retorted a little snootily.

"I'm thinking of you!" Winry huffed at his retreating figure.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for your concern." He said half-heartedly.

"And call and make an appointment when you need adjustments." She said, suddenly feeling worried for him.

"Will do." He replied. She knew, of course, that he wouldn't. He would just arrive at her doorstep with a busted up auto mail leg., that she would gladly fix if need be. He suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"An appointment?" He said this as more of a statement than a question, as though trying to find the right words. Winry stared at him, confused. The train let out a puff of smoke, signaling that it was waiting for its passengers.

"Winry!" He suddenly exclaimed. She stared at him, perplexed. "Uh…um…How do I say this? Er…Like, an appointment. Or a promise. Right?" Winry frowned at him, bemused by his stammering.

"Just spit it out." She prompted. He pouted, searching for the right words.

"Equivalent Exchange." He finally said, agreeing that this was the right direction to go if he was going to ask her the question he had been dying to ask. The laws of alchemy were what he knew best, after all.

"I'll give you half of my life. So give me half of yours!" He exclaimed nervously. Winry stared at him, shell-shocked. The two stood in silence, the wind fluttering gently while Edward blushed profusely. Winry slammed both hands on the side of the train and sighed in frustration, sagging slightly.

"Argh, why are alchemists like this? What kind of idiot are you going on about the law of equivalent exchange?" She asked, incredulous.

"What!" Edward yelled anxiously. He briefly wondered if she was saying no to his question. Her next few words made his heart stop.

"You really are dumb. You want half? I'll give you all of it." The duo stood in silence; Edward shocked and Winry embarrassed.

"…Oh! M-Maybe not all of it, ninety percent…No, eighty percent? I guess. Seventy percent…no, more than that. Eighty-five percent maybe." While Winry rambled on uselessly about how much of her life she wanted to give Edward, he had recovered from his stupefied state and started to laugh, first small chuckles that turned into full blown laughter. Winry blushed as he clutched his stomach, continuing to laugh.

"What?" She asked, half angry, half embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry. You really are something!" He managed between giggles. He suddenly ceased laughing and grinned at her. "I'm going to overturn the laws of equivalent exchange." He announced proudly. Winry didn't understand.

"Huh? What're you talking about? Are you making fun of me?" She asked worriedly. He patted her head fondly. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug.

"No. You cheered me up, thanks. See you later." He said. Winry stood, shocked, but eventually relaxed and returned the hug.

"…Yeah." She replied. She suddenly giggled. Edward looked down at her, a smile playing at his lips.

"What?" He asked. She looked up at him and grinned.

"You're taller than me." She stated. Edward nodded at her obvious statement, confused.

"So?" He asked.

"Remember that time, when we were all little and you and Al were fighting over who would get to marry me? What was my reasoning for saying I wouldn't marry you or Alphonse?" Edward grinned down at her.

"I'm taller than you." He stated and pressed his lips softly to her forehead. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. The kiss was short but sweet, expressing all her love for him. They broke apart and blushed. Winry released her hold on him and stepped back.

"See you later." She whispered, staring up at him, her eyes sparkling. He walked away from her and into the train, but not before grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. The train's whistle screeched loudly, an announcement that it was read to leave. Suddenly, a woman who lived nearby the station came up to her. Winry knew the woman, Nancy, fairly well, seeing as how she talked to Pinako often.

"Huh? First Alphonse-kun, now Edward-kun is leaving, too? Those two should settle down for a while." She chided. Winry smiled.

"This is what's best for them." She reasoned. She turned to watch the train roll away from the station.

"Besides, a guy who just sits around is boring." She said with a smile, saying it more to herself than to the older woman. She watched the train roll away until it was no longer visible. She waved goodbye to Nancy, turned, and began the walk home.

"Maybe I'll make him an apple pie when he gets home." She said, giggling to herself. An overwhelming feeling of giddiness shot through her at the thought of Edward coming home and starting a life with her. It would be awhile before he came home, but Winry was a patient woman who could busy herself with auto mail related subjects until that day came, the promised day when she could call Edward 'husband.'

* * *

_Very sugary! That is my gift to you all. Keep it up, and I might have to make more. *wink*_

_~S.S._


End file.
